


Three broken rules

by milkyraegalaxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post canon, akaashi needs a date, but also guys being gay, fake dating au, just guys being dudes, kuroo always has his bros' back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyraegalaxy/pseuds/milkyraegalaxy
Summary: So there he was, suddenly pitted against his three rules he'd had for years and the irresistible urge to break them all





	Three broken rules

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written for @akaashiswhore on twitter, I'm sorry it took me so long to write and it's not even finished yet, but I told myself I had to write this, so I did! I hope y'all enjoy!!!!!!

Akaashi Keiji was not the type to want to rely on others, he was not the type to ask favors, if he had an issue, he wanted to deal with it on his own, and not drag others into it. If absolutely necessary, he would turn to Bokuto or Konoha, because they were his teammates. His friends.

He had a few rules he'd laid out for himself, and one of those rules was to owe as little favors to people as possible. Not that he didn't like helping, because if you had needed help with anything, he'd be more than willing. It was more, he didn't like the thought of being in debt to others, he didn't want anyone having any grasp of being able to use him. That was a separate rule. Don't let people use you. Don't let them in your life, don't let them know things about you, don't let them get anything that could potentially come back on you. Simple enough, he didn't need to elaborate further. His third and final rule was the most cliche of the three: don't fall in love. It was the trifecta of things he learned from his dear parents and all the mistakes they'd made.

You see, his father was never around while he grew up, he always was working, a slave to his company. He had said once that it was so he could support the family, but Keiji knew his company was one to manipulate their workers. He knew they probably found something "scandalous" about his old man that they threatened to reveal, that place was known to pull underhanded tricks like that. His dad wasn't a bad man per se, but he did seem to put more care into others than he did his own family. His mother wasn't much better, but she did make an effort to be there for him. Even if it meant constantly owing favors to people so that she could make his volleyball games. While he couldn't really abandon his own parents for these reasons, they were able to abandon each other. When he turned fourteen, his mom and dad split up, and he swore he would never fall in love, because he believed that what they had was true love, and if this is what happened to people who truly loved each other, he never wanted that pain for himself.

So there he was, a week after returning to his home in Japan, suddenly pitted against his three rules he'd had for years, and the irresistible urge to break them all. And wouldn't you know, this time, he had nobody to blame except for himself. Well, he could probably also blame the black locks that we're currently tangled around his fingers.

...

He knew it had been approaching rapidly, and that he had put it off to the last moment, but if he was being honest, he didn't want it to happen at all. Well, maybe he could phrase that differently. He was ecstatic to hear that his cousin was getting married, he was not ecstatic that his mother was expecting him to bring a date with him to the wedding. She had been urging him for years to find someone and decided that enough was enough, he was going to find a date or he wasn't going to go to the wedding. He cursed the fact that it was in America because he couldn't afford a plane ticket on his own. If he had used his brain, he could have started saving months ago and bought his ticket before they had sold out, but with bills, college expenses, and the fact that he had forgotten when the exact date of the wedding, he hadn't bought one yet. His mother, on the other hand, had bought three: one for herself, one for Keiji, and one for the date he was to bring. Her rule was that he would only receive his ticket while the three stood in line at the airport.

"-and now, I don't know what to do. I need help" he explained to his two older friends, the two he knew always had his back when it came to either of his parents and the things they schemed against him.

They were at lunch and Keiji had been merely picking at his onigiri, a tell-tale sign that something was up. Bokuto instantly picked up on the boy's off character behavior and called him out on it, saying how he never wastes his time while eating unless something had been bothering him.

"we leave in a week and a half, and I don't know where to start. You two wouldn't happen to be free would you?" he jokingly questioned, but honestly. if they were up to it, it would be so much easier on him.

"sorry 'Kaashi" Konoha started as he took a bite of his ramen "but I've used up my vacation days for this half of the year when I caught the flu." He gave him a sorry look before he continued eating.

Keiji looked to his best friend then, with a hopeful look in his eyes, only for Bokuto to return the look "we both know your mom won't believe we're dating Akaashi. We've known each other for too long, if it was gonna happen, it would've happened. Sorry dude."

He did know that; there had been a time where he entertained the thought of developing feelings for the boisterous boy, but it would have never worked out. Their schedules didn't work for a relationship, and Bo had always seemed to have an eye out for a certain blonde they met in high school. Plus there was the fact that he had his rules against dating, it would be selfish of him to be with Koutarou in that sense and not give his full hundred percent. He had discussed these things with his mother many times, so if the two were to show up and claim to be dating, she definitely wouldn't believe them.

"you could always find someone on a dating app, or maybe craigslist even, there's bound to be someone willing to take a free trip to the states." Konoha suggested, "Plus, it's you we're talking about. You aren't exactly bad looking, random people would jump at the chance to go on a date with you, girls and guys both." Keiji covered his face with his hands and groaned. He was not going to take a complete stranger to America, but it seemed he was running out of other options.

After the three finished their lunches, they bid farewell to the others, each having somewhere else to go, and wishing Keiji luck on his quest to find a fake date. He didn't understand why his mother didn't understand the fact that he didn't want to go on dates, he didn't want to love someone, he didn't want to get himself hurt. He also didn't want to hurt someone else.

The rest of his day wasn't far off from normal, he picked up a package that couldn't be delivered to his apartment from the post office, bought some groceries from the town market, then took a walk around the city streets, window shopping and thinking about ways he could sneak off to America without his mother's terms and services. By the time he made his way home, the sky had turned from a bright cotton candy blue to a deep amber orange. The sun was nearly set and the sliver of the crescent moon shone brightly over the roof of his apartment complex. He and the security guard gave a nod of recognition to each other as the latter opened the gate for him to enter. His mind had been everywhere that day as he thought of whom he could possibly convince his mother he was dating, and not a single person had come to mind. As he neared his door, room 104, he felt a buzz in his pants pocket, then heard the familiar message alert that his hyperactive comrade set for himself over a year ago. Every person in his contact list had a simple ping, except for the hooting of Bokuto's notification.

He didn't look at the message until he was inside and had everything put away neatly. He pulled the phone out of his pocket two see one simple message in bright all capped letters: **WHAT ABOUT TETSU???**

Tetsurou Kuroo. A name Keiji had not thought of in quite a long time. Captain of the Nekoma High Volleyball Club during his second year at Fukurodani. He was more friends with Bokuto than he was with Keiji, but they had an understanding of each other. They joked around a time or two while their teams had interschool camps. They were never close, but they were comfortable enough with each other that he could call Kuroo a pain in the ass to his face while knowing he wouldn't actually upset the taller boy. Oh right, he was quite a bit taller than him the last time they saw each other, wasn't he? Maybe if Keiji had been any position other than setter, he would've noticed it more, but really, the only thing that stood out about him was his hair that made him look like he'd just woken up. How was he a middle blocker with half his vision blocked by hair?

And honestly, it shouldn't have looked as good as it did, what kind of bedhead was that?

As soon as that thought passed through his head, he felt his cheeks flush with warmth. What? Since when had he thought that? Never, it must have been a fluke in his thought process. He was thinking about dating and the like, so it must have gotten confused.

He opened the message and responds with a quick _"what about him?"_. Not twenty seconds went by before his phone hooted at him once more.

**"What if he was your fake date? It's totally something he'd be up to, he's always been super spontaneous like that, and he's always down to help a bro in need."**

_"we're hardly "bros" Bokuto-san, I don't recall a single conversation we'd ever had in high school that wasn't just idle chatter"_

**"BUT AKAAAAASHI**   
**I KNOW HE STILL CONSIDERED YOU A FRIEND**   
**just, think about it! it'll save a lot of time and cut out the risk of you needing to go on craigslist.**   
**his number is (xxx)-xxx-xxxx"**

He didn't respond, choosing to instead set his phone down and have a glass of water. Tetsurou Kuroo. The name haunted him as he prepared to go to bed and all throughout his sleep. The next morning he woke up to his phone ringing with a call from his mother, and he groaned, knowing what this would be about. As he tried to sound not so tired, he agreed to go have lunch with her. This day had just started and he was already exhausted.

When he arrived at the diner he had agreed to meet his mother at, he scrolled through the messages from his friend that were left the previous night, and the lingering thoughts of the unkempt mess of hair came back into his mind. He was so distracted in wondering why he couldn't get it out of his head, that he hadn't noticed when not one, but two figures approached the table he sat at.

"Keiji, good morning" His mother's old sing-song voice called him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see her and a younger girl, perhaps around his age, standing by. He stood to greet his mother with a hug, who then gestured to the aforementioned girl.

"this is Hiriya Kamasoto, one of the interns at the office. We both worked the late night shift last night, so I offered to bring her to breakfast, and I got to thinking about you as well. We haven't eaten together in so long, you're still keeping up with your old regime I see?"

The girl, Kamasoto, gave a questioning look to the both of them, and Keiji sighed, explaining "I was in volleyball during high school and picked up an eating pattern that my mother here didn't always appreciate."

"All I'm saying is that you could let yourself splurge a bit more, you're in shape but still on the thin side." she interrupted.

"Keiji Akaashi" he introduced himself, sticking a hand out to shake.

"Oh, I know who you are" Kamasoto laughed as she shook his hand "your mother speaks very highly of you. Though she doesn't seem to like how you quote-unquote 'refuse to be romantic'"

Which his mother interrupted again with "which is another reason why I've asked both of you here today. Keiji as you know, we have a deal that you must bring a date with you to go to your cousin's wedding in the united states, so since it seemed you would not make any progress, I thought maybe you and Hiriya here could-"

"I've found a date. Actually, we've been together for a few weeks now and have been close ever since high school." he blurted. Maybe he did learn a few other things from the woman.

"oh? That's news to me."

"yes, I was um, going to surprise you at the airport the day we are scheduled to leave."

"and who might this person be?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her son.

He had not planned for this, he couldn't say Konoha, and he really couldn't say Bokuto. "his name" a guy, think of someone quick "is Kuroo. Tetsurou Kuroo. Bokuto introduced us in high school, and we had fallen apart for a bit after he graduated, but we were recently put back in contact with each other and kinda hit it off." he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Why was that the first name to come to mind?

Kuroo continues to be a pain in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two (obviously) I just felt it was getting a bit too long to be considered a oneshot, at least in terms of my own writing.


End file.
